


Memories

by JuKaMC24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Mentions of Death, Murder, Trans Male Character, Will add more tags along the way, deadnaming, v7c12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: Hi, I'm a fictive of Qrow Branwen from the webshow RWBY. I'm not exactly like source/canon Qrow, since I have different memories. This fic is just for me to put down my memories I gain. A few of these would probably reference a scene in a fic you may have read before, please don't take offend to this, I might not be realizing it since this fic is mostly from my memories as a fictive. Though, I hope you'll enjoy this.The Clover mentioned in this fic is NOT the same Clover that I'm married to, just for the clarification.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Qrow Ebi's Timeline Fics





	1. Get Down!

Qrow was panting heavily, drawing Harbinger into its scythe form. He and the Ace-Ops were dealing with a nest of Sabyrs out in the tundra. As always, he and Clover are paired up in fighting a group while the other four deal with the others with their respected partners.

“How many do you think are there?” Clover called out towards the corvid while dealing with a Grimm, impaling it with the spear at the end of Kingfisher.

“Probably twenty at most!” Qrow replied, dealing with the last bit of Grimm, or at least, until he turned around to face the other. The huntsman then saw another Sabyr coming from behind Clover.

“Get down!” The corvid cried out, aiming to slice the last remaining Grimm. But, alas, luck wasn’t on his side as the Sabyr grabbed Qrow’s leg by its teeth. The huntsman dropped his weapon as he tried kicking it off him with his free leg. He dealt with incidents like this before, with Grimm biting him, but nothing could prepare him about what would happen next.

_ Crunch! _

Qrow immediately yelled out in pain as the Grimm bit down harder on his leg again, and again. He could feel his bones being crunched into smithereens; all Qrow could feel was pain and burning from the Grimm’s saliva. He didn’t want to see the amount of blood that was staining the snowy floor. The pain only got worse as the Sabyr started to  _ run away _ , dragging the corvid with it.

_ Where was Clover? Why isn’t he trying to help me out? Am I going to die out here? _

So many thoughts were racing in Qrow’s head as he started to fade away from consciousness. He could only hear shouting in the distance when he caught a glance of the Grimm fading into dust. Everything then went dark.

——————————

Qrow started to wake up, or at least, tried to. He couldn’t open his eyes or move at all. The huntsman  _ could _ voices though, were they doctors? Why were they here? Both questions got answered as he felt pain and cold metal at his leg. What are they doing? Qrow tried signaling that he was awake but he still couldn’t move at all.

Are they amputating his leg? It seems like it. He wanted Clover here, near him. He can’t handle all this pain alone while awake. He needed to drink, but he knows that the kids would be disappointed in him. He tried enduring all this pain for the next hour, it still hurts so damn much.

——————————

Qrow could finally move a few minutes after he got transferred into another room, his lover next to him. The huntsman looked down at his bandaged leg, or what was left of it, remembering what had happened at the mission.

“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you in time, Qrow,” the operative apologized, having a guilty and regretful expression. Qrow looked into the seafoam eyes, glinted with the total opposite. Was Clover lying to him? Qrow decided to not bring it up.

“Yang’s doing nicely with her arm, I think I can manage with a metal leg,” the huntsman said, half-heartedly. He knows that it isn’t okay and that this mission would be engraved into his memories forever.

“Besides, I have you to help with every step along the way.”

“...Was that a pun?”

“I’ve been spending way too much time with you,” the corvid said, light-heartedly as he held the other’s hand.


	2. Crimson Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw mentions of death, deadnaming
> 
> Another vent fic

Red cloth was being handed out. Soft and smooth, like silk. Red and green eyes went to meet purple.

"Aunty Violet said we could have these?" One of them, Phoenix Blair, asked.

"Mhm! Mama even sewed our initials in!" The other, Auburn Ebi, answered.

"These look amazing!" Lucy Lotten added, making her cloth into a wristband. Phoenix was making hers into a cape.

"I mean, we  _ are _ the Crimson Pals!" Lucy snickered, giving a playful punch against Auburn's arm.

"I can't believe that's our group name now, just because of our initials." Phoenix smiled at her two friends.

"Crimson Pals for life?"

"Crimson Pals for life."

——————————

The three of them were in a room together, Qrow glaring at Lance.

"Crimson Pals for life, huh?" The corvid spat, anger clear on his face. Auburn stood between the two.

"Please, you two, don't fight now. We're united again!" The brunette said, trying to ease up the atmosphere.

"Oh shut it,  _ Ebi _ . We would all have been reunited if the two of you haven't fucking  _ died _ ." The redhead snapped.

"Oh! And who's fault was that,  _ Lotten? _ "

"Guys! Please! Calm down!" Auburn exclaimed, rubbing his temples. Qrow crossed his arms.

"Can't exactly calm down when standing next to my  _ murderer _ , Auby."

"That was the lucky charm, not me!"

"And who bloody integrated with him? And you almost killed me in that abush too,  _ Lucy. _ "

"Oh, I didn't even think you would even  _ remember _ that name,  _ Phoenix _ . After all, you did have that stupid amnesia of yours."

"Guys!" Auburn slammed his hands against the table and the other two immediately became silent.

"I have no idea what fucking happened after I died, but you two need to calm down and compromise. We used to be friends! What ever happened to the Crimson Pals?" Lance got up and headed towards his room.

"It died the moment Qrow broke his promise." The door slammed shut behind him.


End file.
